As compared to incandescent and fluorescent light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, applying LEDs for use in lighting systems offers both challenges and opportunities. As one example, LEDs can be used in edge-lit solutions where light from the LEDs is directed into a panel of optical material in order to distribute the light for illuminating an area. These types of edge-lit lighting systems provide a variety of opportunities for illuminating an area and for offering other features and benefits.